mta_dystopiafandomcom-20200216-history
Skills
Skills give your character access to certain actions or bonuses. Each of the four characters start with a bonus skill level, according to their specialization. New skills are unlocked every time you level up. Skills fall into one of four branches: Military '''(MIL), '''Medical (MED), Technical (TECH) and Survival '''(SURV). Each of these branches is broken down into three basic levels. You can choose one branch to master by selecting the appropriate character archetype in the spawn menu. This gives you later access to a subsequent fourth "specialist" skill, when you achieve Hero level. '''Military (MIL) LVL 1 - GUNSLINGER Gunslinger ''- move while in aiming stance; Better lock-on range and accuracy.'' LVL 2 - BATTLE-READY Trapper ''- craft and place various traps'' Spec training ''- can use weapon gadgets, NV Googles, Parachute etc.'' LVL 3 - ONE MAN ARMY Dual wielding ''- requires two Pistols, Auto Pistols or two Uzis in the inventory'' Demolition ''- can use heavy weapons and explosives'' Hauler ''- +2 equipment weight'' LVL 4 - HERO: SQUAD LEADER Leadership ''- allows recruiting and commanding an NPC bot'' Medical (MED) LVL 1 - FIRST AID Heal 1''' ''- use an equipped Medikit (M3) to heal others for 10 hp'' '''Sooth pain ''- use Painkillers equipped in your belt to ease pain'' LVL 2 - FIELD DOCTOR Heal 2 ''- use an equipped Medikit (M3) to heal others for 20 hp'' Bandage ''- use Bandages equipped in your belt to stop bleeding'' Mend fracture ''-'' use Splints equipped in your belt to mend fractures LVL 3 - MEDIC Heal 3 ''- use an equipped Medikit to heal others for 30 hp'' Revive ''- administer Adrenaline Shot to a wasted companion to revive him'' LVL 4 - HERO: SURGEON Debugger -''' Remove RFID chip '''Technical (TECH) LVL 1 - JURY-RIGGER Craft items by using an equipped Toolbox (M3) LVL 2 - TINKERER 50% faster vehicle repairs Build various world items: fences, barricades, stockpiles etc LVL 3 - ENGINEER Reinforce Vehicles: requires Toolbox, Vehicle Parts and Scrap Metal LVL 4 - HERO: ARTISAN Repair exploded vehicles Survival (SURV) LVL 1 - RESILIENT 50% less hunger and thirst' ' LVL 2 - OUTDOORSMAN Improved Fires: they last longer and emit no noticeable smoke Perceptive: ''can detect creatures and traps through obstacles'' Hunter: more Raw Meat from carcasses LVL 3 - PREPPER Improved Stockpiles -''' you can bury Stockpiles for concealment '''Camouflage: ''wearing an Improvised Ghillie lowers alpha value when crouched'' LVL 4 - HERO: STALKER Stealth Master ''-'' wearing an Improvised Ghillie lowers alpha value when stationary Secondary skills In addition to this, there are a number of secondary skills. These are not leveled and can be acquired only by training or study. Pilot: you can now fly helicopters and planes Scuba-diver: you can use Diving Gear Cartographer: maps become more informative Merchant: you get better prices from NPC vendors Negotiator: you can talk your way through the world more easily '' '''Infiltrator: you can disguise as an NPC'' '''Martial Artist: changes fighting style and boosts unarmed damage Street-fighter: changes fighting style and boosts unarmed damage Unstoppable: +25 hp Level progression Your level will rise as you accumulate xp. Most actions you undertake in the game will grant xp points, according to their difficulty. For instance, repairing a vehicle, killing another character or scavenging loot nodes will all give you xp points. Having a kill-streak of 2 or more will also grant an xp bonus. Generally, more complex actions will yield more experience. Wasted penalty Every time you are wasted you loose all inventory, one life and the experience progression towards the next level. Secondary skills have each a 50% chance to be forgotten. After getting wasted three times, your character faces permadeath and you start again by creating a fresh character. Quest progression and faction status are reset. It is game over.